


The Other Side

by TheFlowerGod



Series: Abandoned Stories [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Heats, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kitty keith, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Racist Allura, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why she such a hoe, my life is a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Yorak really.. really can't deal with Lance, can't stand Allura, can't fly Red.All he can do is confide in Pidge, nurse Shiro and devour Hunks food.But hell if he wasn't going to train himself to be the best Paladin of Voltron and member of BOM.He was Galra, Victory or Death.(Galra Keith AU)(HIATUS)





	1. Internal Screaming

“Woah okay, what the fuck?” Pidge choked out as he looked at the person holding up Shiro, the very man they came in to help rescue. He looked to Lance then back to the pair before them. The other was holding up Shiro, the man looking like he was unconscious or lethargic, a deep scar running over his nose and cheeks, his fringe now stark white... not to mention the obvious metal arm!  
“What..?” Lance whispered, frozen to the spot.  
“Hey! Help us!? Don't just stare at me! I need to get him to safety!” The being with Shiro said, struggling with the weight of the taller and bulkier man. He was small, half a foot shorter then lance, not much talker then tiny Pidge. But he was purple.. a shade of lavander with deep purple hair and fluffy cat like ears. His eyes where human-like in the sense that they have violet pupils, black iris but the white of his eyes was an almost glowing yellow.. there was also a lion like tail.  
Lance jerked forwards to take the other side of Shiro to help even the weight as the five of them ran out of the make-shift building.   
“How are we going to get away from here?” Hunk yelled shakily, looking around for somewhere to hide. Maybe they could steal a car? Something!  
“Here!” The alien guy said, pulling a device from his pocket and pressing the button on it. It was a vehicle key, a bike like hover thing shooting from the wreckage of the ship he and Shiro had been in just hours ago, flying towards them. “Get on!”  
“What is that?! Is it safe?” Hunk yelped, following Pidge up onto the bike.  
“Safer then them!” The alien snapped, pointing at the cars returning to the base at full speed. “Hold on!” He yelled as he jumped on, Lance holding Shiro, the bike shooting forwards into the desert.   
The alien growled softly, either ignoring the humans worries or ordering them around as they tried their best to out manoeuvre the cars behind them.  
“Hold on!” He called, speeding up as he head for a cliff.   
It was a miracle and a half that they survived the fall without injury or a broken bike, even more so that they got away to safety, Lance leaning forwards and guiding the alien to a run down house in the desert, kinda shack looking.  
“This is Shiros place isn't it?” Pidge asked, frowning.   
“Yeah it is! Or well.. he knows the place at least” Lance said, remembering a conversation from a year ago. Something about a man that used to live here that Shiro was friends with...?

The five piled into the house finally, Lance and the alien guy taking Shiro to a bedroom and laying him down on the now dusty sheets. It was better then nothing. The alien was checking over Shiro, clawed fingers pressing here and there.  
“Hey.. who and.. what are you?” Lance whispered, watching him closely. He saw the tail twitch and ears shift up at the questions. What had happened to Shiro?  
The alien sighed, turning to Lance and eyeing him slowly. “My name is Yorak, I am a Galran.. an alien? Thats what Shiro called me”  
“Ahhh...” Lance raised a brow, tipping his head. He grunt as the alien walked past him, signing him to follow back into the livingroom where Pidge and Hunk was.  
The larger of the humans tensed up at the sight while Pidge kept his distance.  
“Please sit, I would rather explain or answer you calmly so Shirogane can rest” Yorak said, sitting himself on a chair and looking at the teens. One by one they sat on the couch on armchairs opposite to the alien.   
“My name is Yorak, my species is called the Galran” Yorak explained to them. “My kind are planetless but rule most of the galaxy, I work on the side that wishes to free everyone from the Galran hold.”  
“What?!” Lance yelped, standing up. “What are you on about? Some war? We are pretty isolated out here you know?”  
“Yes.. I do know but you won't always be left unseen.. Aliens have been here before. Just like one of our fleets picked up Shirogane and his companions on the edge of your solar system”  
“What happened to the others!?” Pidge demanded, somewhat sudden and fierce.   
“I don't know.. The older one was sent away, he was smart and most likely he is being used for building who knows what in labs. The younger.. Well he was injured before he was put in the ring so he was put into labour works..”  
“And Shiro?” Hunk asked.  
“Shirogane was put in the ring. A place where people fight to the death and get bid on..” Yorak frowned. “He has been the Champion for a year now.. undefeated”  
The three teens shivered in horror, realising just what kind of trauma Shiro had been but through. Some sick gladiator sport.  
“How do you come into the frame?” Lance asked, eyes narrowing at the purple furry.  
“Me? I am apart of a rebel force, low on the scale.. I was Shiroganes nurse” Yorak explained. “I was in charge of keeping him alive and healthy.. Or as much as I could. I tried.. But then we had a chance to escape with the help of a higher up and here we are. I continue to be his nurse. I need to help find Voltron”  
“Voltron?”  
“A weapon that can help rival against the Galran empire and free the universe” Yorak smiled happily.  
Hunk almost made an 'aw' sound but pressed his hand to his mouth. The furry had smiled and it was so cute on the serious looking alien. So whatever the Voltron was, it could really help the guy. But why did they come here?  
“Um.. why Earth?” Hunk asked, voicing his curiosities.  
“A member says there is a part of Voltron here on Earth” Yorak said, looking around the house. “I need to find a man named James Kogane of Texas”  
“.. ohhh.. oh.. hey you're in his house” Lance cleared his throat.   
“Yeah.. James isn't around any more” Pidge said sadly. “I met him once before, he passed away not long ago.. this was his house”  
Yorak blinked once, twice before pressing his lips in a thin line. He got up almost robotically and walked around the room, eyes drawing over the table tops and walls. “I guess I was too late” he said, walking to the room that Shiro was in. He kneeled down, pushing the carpet away and pulling up a floor board. It was a little noisy but he managed to pull out a small metal cylinder, walking back to the room the teens where in.   
“The member that was here before me had met James. She had crashed here and he helped her to health, not long after that she found a part of Voltron close to here. This will show me the way” he said, holding up a cube like item, much like the key for the bike. “I need to retrieve the piece and find the rest..”  
“Um.. wait! So James was in on some big alien plan?” Pidge cried out, waving his hands.   
“Yes.. I'm here to finish the job. Shirogane cannot stay on Earth either. You saw what happened” Yorak frowned.  
Lance looked to Hunk, the pair sharing a knowing look between them. Yeah Shiro was in danger here.. he would be imprisoned or chopped up.. who knows what!  
Yorak looked at the three slowly before retreating to Shiros room and sitting by the male, waiting for him to wake as the teens talked almost erratically between each other, processing the information that was just handed to them. Who could blame them really for freaking out?

Shiros brow scrunched up as he let out a low groan, eyes fluttering open. He blinked beady at the ceiling, confused, and rubbed his brow with his cold metal hand.  
“I'm glad you are awake”  
Shiro flinched at the soft voice, eyes turning to the purple being sitting on the bed beside him. He took in a sharp breath but relaxed as he recognised the other. “Yorak.. where are we?”  
“On Earth, Koganes home. Some teens that knew you helped us escape the humans and now we can find the first piece of Voltron once you are stable.”  
“Ah.. Ulaz was the one that got us out of the ship?”  
“Yes, He was the one. He will be fine, he knows what to do and we will see him again” Yorak explained, looking at the cube. He sighed softly, looking at Shiro again. “We need to leave soon Shirogane.. I will protect you, but we have to go”  
Shiro blinked before snorting softly. “I.. I don't know how to feel about this.. an alien nurse being all nice.. ah.. who were the others?” He frowned in delayed realisation. He watched Yorak get up, his head jerking for Shiro to follow when he could.  
“Ah, dress first” Yorak said, patting some folded clothes on the end of the bed before walking out of the room to inform the children.

Shiro had met the teens that had free him but know knowing they were in danger of arrest.   
He knew Lance from the Garrison, a now fighter Pilot he had had the pleasure of teaching the young flirt a few years ago. Hunk next, semi recognisable but a blur really.   
And the last one was a clone of his teammate Matt, the sweet nerdy brunette with glasses.. but this wasn't Matt and he had a sneaking suspicion already...  
Yorak had become irritable and pressed the cube, watching a compass like light form in his hands before leading the way into the desert mountains.  
After that was almost a blur, the cave, the falling before they found a giant robot lion.  
“What the hell is that!?” Lance yelled, pointing dramatically at the lion.  
“A piece of Voltron” Yorak said, walking to the barriar.   
“You never said it was a robot animal!” Lance snipped, eyeing the ship in awe.  
The pair had bickered while Shiro leaned on Hunk for support and Lance knocked his knuckles on the barriar, trying to be smug but his idea had worked.   
The field lowered and they moved into the lions jaws into the head where the screens lit up at Lance touching the control panels.

Shiro was seriously over the screaming when the lion took off, watching Lance failing at piloting before the lion took over for him. Hunk was hurling, Pidge was groaning while Yorak was degrading Lance.  
Why did the bad things happen to him?  
He sighed, rubbing his brow.  
Would going back into space be the best option he had? He couldn't go home.. the Garrison would arrest him again. Its not like he had anything to go home to any more anyway.... 

 

__________  
((Heyyy~ So this is kinda a re-imagine of the series with Keith as Yorak :)  
I had tried to write this once before and it just didnt sit right. So I wanna do a few retelling of moments in the series~ A little romancing and kitty Keith stuff!  
Just fun ^^

Thank you! Comment if you want? XD  
-Oribel


	2. My Saggy Mood

Chapter 2

“Your ears.. they're hideous..” The Altean girl said, face twisting in disgust before slamming the boy to the ground, arm twisted behind his back. “Who Are you? Where is my father?”  
“A blue Lion brought us here!” Lance yelled, squirming to get away before he was released. He stumbled back to the group, growling as he rubbed his ear and arm. He glanced at Yorak, who was hiding behind Shiro and raised a brow.   
“Hey what's the issue?” Lance asked while Shiro and the alien girl talked. Why was the sassy nurse hiding from this girl.  
“Thats Princess Allura” Yorak hissed quietly. “Her people were killed by mine-...” He tipped his head as she introduced herself to them. The others starting to introduce themselves to her before Shiros hand was on Yoraks shoulder.  
“This is Yora-”  
The princess flashed frowards, slamming her fist into his jaw and sending the small Galran flying across the room, Yorak rolling to a stop.  
He groaned loudly as he held his face, curling up. He had been hit many times in his training but nothing stood up to an Alteans brutal strength. His tail curled around him as Shiro and Hunk stood to guard over him.  
“Stop!”  
“That creature is one of the race that killed my people!” Allura yelled, shaking hand pointing to Yoraks small body, her face red with rage.  
“Hes a rebel!” Lance tried to reason, waving his hands to get between her and the group. “hey he's with Shiro, Princess! He said he's apart of a group fighting against his kind.. he helped us find that lion ship thing.”  
“Rebels? I don't trust that! Galrans are only for taking and destroying everything beautiful. This group is most likely double agents” Allura scoffed, narrowing her eyes. “How can you stand to his defense? You said yourself, you were a prisoner of them. A plaything!”  
“Yorak was my healer and he helped us escape, twice. He has gotten us this far” Shiro said sternly. “I trust him”  
“Princess” Coran called softly, stepping towards her. “I may not agree with them either but.. perhaps we can.. well, maybe we can offer some trust. If the blue lion allowed him here then maybe he is what he says? We can keep an eye on him at the least”  
Allura frowned, listening to him. It would make a little sense... the blue lion wouldn't endanger its paladin and people.  
“I won't have that thing piloting a lion” She said icey cold.

Needless to say, Red only accepted Yorak.

The little galran male sat to the side of the observation deck late one night, a few months after they had arrived at the castle of lions. Currently they had helped the Balmera and retrieved the crystal for the Teleduv.   
Even as the red paladin that had constantly helped save people, work with Voltron and even meeting back up with Blades, Allura was constant with her hate towards him for what he was..  
There really was no winning.  
“Yorak?” Shiro called, walking towards the boy, wrapping him in a blanket. “Its cold up here.. you couldn't sleep?”  
“No.. Theres a week until we move into plan. I can't help but worry” Yorak said, shifting as the human sat beside him, moving closer to the bigger male. “I just.. Even if we defeat Zarkon, I don't think I'll be seen as anything but Galra.. Allura still doesn't trust me. She has been ignoring me since the Blade meeting.. What if others do that? Hunk was.. was being a little weird to me too”  
“Hunk was? I don't think he meant anything by it. You know how kind he is and doesn't judge” Shiro blinked softly before sighing. “As for Allura.. I agree she could tone it down. You are one of us. A paladin of Voltron and there has never been a moment you have made us doubt you. Maybe she will stop once Zarkon is gone. She will trust you”  
“Hnn..” Yorak looked up to the glass screen of the sip and sighed softly, leaning back on his hands. “You know, most of this has been great. Escaping with you, coming out here and becoming a paladin. I was just a low rank member, an emergency foot soldier put on a fleet. Then I was assigned to you and everything changed. I'm a paladin, I matter now. I wish my mother would show up so I can tell her the news.”  
“Your mother?”   
“Oh.. yeah, I told you my father was Kogane. I came out looking Galran so my mother took me back into space with her.. I couldn't stay on earth after all” Yorak explained. “She raised me for a bit until I could be entered into training and she had to leave for a mission. I would see her every now and then. But I havn't seen her in 3 years”  
“That's.. harsh..” Shiro mumbled, looking ahead in thought. “You know, I havn't seen my parents in a long time too. I was a teen when I moved to America with my grandfather for the Garrison. I usually travelled to see them on Christmas break. But I couldn't see them the break before I went into space. I gave all my money to my Grandpa to keep him going while I was away”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah, I hope he's doing okay. Perhaps my life insurance is keeping the house for him” Shiro smiled softly, a little hopeful but sad.   
Yorak watched him, knowing the other was a kind man but still a little emotional over the information he got to share with the male. He tipped his head to rest it on the others shoulder, shifting closer. “I'm glad I was your nurse” He said honestly.  
“I'm glad you were too. I don't know what we.. and I would do without you” Shiro chuckled, his arm snaking around the thin waist. “There's a week before the big day, don't get so stuck inside your head, Yorak”

xxx

The Castle of Lions was gone, saving the universe from ripping apart and now Voltron was formed as a makeshift ship for the long journey back to earth.  
Romelle was in the blue lion with Allura and Coran as the Alteans talked and discussed about the hidden planet of their people. Hunk and Pidge sitting in the green lion, Lance napping in the red lion with the cow moved there, Allura hadnt been happy with a cow in her lion.   
Yorak was sitting in the back of the black lions cockpit, sitting on the temporary bed that Shiro lay on, head in the Galrans lap.  
Krolia was somewhere in a formed bedding area, Voltron had been able to shift and create to accommodate for a form of sleeping arrangements. Bless the Alteans ancient alchemy technology. She was happy to be out of sight and out of mind to rest.   
Yorak was happy to have Shiro back in his care, playing with the white hair softly while the man slept. The body had been warn out from the fight but also the soul was readjusting to being in a body again. He had spent a few days alone with his patient, his duty was to care and make sure the other stayed alive. Once a nurse always a nurse.

“Hey Keith, my man, my kitty” Lance yawned as he walked into the black lions cockpit, sporting the galrans nickname. “You haven't come to eat any rations. You know, caring for Shiro is good but only if you stay cared for too”   
The red paladin walked over to sit on the floor, placing some bags on the bed beside Yorak.   
“Sorry, I can't stop this feeling of needing to stay beside him..” Yorak smiled sheepishly. “I'm so focus on this, I forget to be hungry or tired.. Its always been like this however”  
“Always? Man.. you wanna know a secret that has helped me break out of that kinda thing?”  
“Not thinking at all?” Yorak smirked teasingly.  
“I'm going to ignore that, for the sake of this bonding moment. No, I think about all the things my mother would nag me about. When I was studying for the Garrison, I would do the same thing as you. But then I remember, 'Eat Lance! Brush your teeth Lance, please sleep for a moment for me Lance'.. her worried voice, it always made me do as she said. So when I think of her words, before I know it I have already done it and I'm laying in bed” Lance smiled, rubbing his neck with an embarrassed look. “You could always think of something Shiro said. He's pretty motivational”  
Yorak stared at Lance, his eyes showing glints of shock then happiness. It was rare that Lance would be comforting him, they had their moments when Shiro had gone missing and he was first in the Black lion. But this was nice, the usually competitive pair opening up to each other.  
“Lance.. thank you. I haven't been able to say that.. You've been good to me, ever since shiro disappeared and.. Just thank you for everything” Yorak said, his tone soft and calm. “If I had to pick someone motivational to look after myself, I think I should think of you.”  
“M-Me?!”  
“yeah, why not?”  
“I uh..” Lances face was red as he sat up straight, clearing his throat with a laugh. “Thats a little gay man~”  
“I'm sorry you are so straight” Yorak snort.  
“Hey! I will have you know I am not. Love is love to me, regardless of who” Lance pout softly. Someone would have counted that as him coming out as bi but Lance had never waved around his sexuality. He was pretty he had hit on dude aliens too? He liked pretty people.  
“You know, Shiro had a man back on earth” Lance smiled softly. “Nice guy, but he broke up with Shiro not long before Kerboros.. I don't know the details but it was nice to know this pride of lions is a pack of queers”  
“Queers?”  
“People that stray from the 'norm' in sexuality and sex~ Like you and me.. and Shiro.. and all of us really. Okay, but like you know Coran has a BIG picture of Alfor above his bed and the man is tots fruity” Lance wiggled his brows in suggestion.  
“You use some off words”  
“I'm an insecure queer Keith.. I use odd words with love” Lance waved his hand. “I came out to my family, they didn't like it at first but accept me fully now. I was bullied at school for hitting of both sexes. So..”  
“It's okay..” Yorak smiled sadly, grasping one of the bags that was a small water pouch. He popped the straw in and took a drink. “I wasn't saying you sounded homophobic.. I was just wondering.”  
“Well, ahhhh I mean why not? I mean its like the Australians saying 'cunt'. It was a bad word to them, but it can also be used as saying friend. I like to take that way of thinking and own what idiots throw at us!” Lance grinned widely, hands in fits. “Hell yes I am a cocksucking fruity twink!”  
“Lance...” Yorak muffled his laughs in his hand, eyes crinkled with his smile. Honestly, how could someone not be inspired by this amazing idiot?  
“Yes? Pillow Princess?” Lance batted his eye lashes.  
“Huh? Excuse meeee, I am not .. not that!?”  
“Why not? I imagine you are one. Means that you lay back and get body worshipped by your lover” Lance grinned, it widened at Yoraks blush. “Ah hah! See? You like the idea”  
“Shut up, and who wouldn't want that? Not all the time.. I would rather be more active.”  
“Why are we talking about sex?” Shiro mumbled, eyes still closed. “Please don't molest me”  
“Shiro!” Yorak squeaked, tail puffing up at the end. “Lance started this!”  
“No!”  
Shiro bubbled with weak laughter at the pair, opening his eyes to look up at the more filled out galran male. He was still needing to adjust to Yorak being closer to his height and more buffed out then the tiny skinny boy he had been when he was eighteen.   
The red Paladin quiet down, pressing his lips together while he watched the pair staring at each other fondly. It was such an odd thing to see.. Shiro and Yorak never crossed that line but it seemed so blurred all the time. Would they take that step?  
And why did it twist Lances insides painfully at the thought?

__________  
(Aye~ So I wanted to do an up to date chapter, its going to diverge from the series here! I wanted it to be the same sort of timeline but with Keiths clear role change and Alluras hate for Galrans to be there from the start. Cos gurl, why you be so mean to Keith back then and now making out with Lotor? XD

Anyway~ I'm hoping this is okay, I want to do some earth shananannagans. Some cute stuff. Rating might change. I just want to write!  
-Oribel


	3. Dyyyying in my skinnnnnn

Chapter 3

Yoraks eyes shift to a planet they were now passing, swallowing softly, they had finally reached the Milkyway. The blue planet coated with silver clouds. His hands gripping the controls, knuckles white under his gloves.  
The other paladins would be going to see their families, the Alteans reaching out their hands to bond with the human race.  
And Yorak? What was there on Earth for him? His mother would see that empty house, knowing his father was gone. But there was still nothing there for Yorak, he had more of a bond with the remains of Daibazaal then Earth.  
He pushed himself from the seat, leaving Black to head down through the tunnelling systems between lions, the cold metal halls humming with the engines of the ship. Heading to the Green lion, the door opened to his touch and he entered the cockpit bathed in soft green lights.   
It was an odd sight to see Pidge not on her computer, instead the girl was sitting in the pilots chair, eyes closed and body relaxed.  
“Pidge?”  
Pidge jolt softly, waking from her light nap, not quite a sleep. She looked around the chair to the Galran and groaned, rubbing the her tired eyes. “Oh hey Keith.. whats the matter? I was just closing my eyes, Hunk was in earlier and we were working on a coding system for 3 hours before he got hungry-”  
Yorak smiled at her tired ramblings, moving to sit on the edge of the controls. “Nothing.. I just come to see you” He said, arms crossing as he relaxed against the glass.  
“Come to see me? Well now I know something is up” Pidge said, stretching her arms over her head before fixing her glasses. “Something you cannot confide in Shiro or Lance. And-” Pidge cut of Yorak opening his mouth to protest. “As always, I'm happy you come to me for your deep down worries. No one wants you suffering like you did when you kept it bottled up. So whats up?”  
Yorak closed his mouth, a frown marring his lips as he looked out Greens eyes at the stars and planets. “I'm kinda scared to go back to Earth. Before it was to get the Blue lion and run for it before the humans caught us again. But this is us, going back to let them know everything going on outside of their galaxy and extend friendship! And... and peoples families...”  
“Families?”  
“I have my mother back, all I have is her. But I'm going to see what real families are. People caring for each other and the love and.. I don't know that, I wasn't raised like that” Yorak frowned.  
“Keith.. Voltron is a family. The paladins, the Alteans, we are all family. Haven't you noticed that? There is love and caring between us all, just like a real blood family” Pidge said softly. “Shiro is like the father, Hunk would be the mother with the way he cares and worries! And how he cooks” She grinned at Yorak snickering at that. “Alluras like a big sister, someone we love and bicker with, Lance is that annoying younger brother, someone we want to punch and cuddle. I'm that one sibling thats thinks they are the mature one, but I'm really not~ And you are the big brother. I see how you would do anything to protect us, Yorak. So maybe you haven't grown up like us, but you do know a families love and care.”  
Yorak looked to the small girl, his face a mix of shock, sadness and happiness. She was right, they were a.. somewhat dysfunctional family. But everyone here would do anything for each other. He snort softly, chuckling under his breath as he mover to kneel down and cuddle the girl, resting his head in her lap.   
“Are you sure you arn't mom?” Yorak snickered, feeling her hands rest in his hair and rub the fluffy ears.   
“Ohhh yeah, I am so sure that I'm not mom” Pidge huffed playfully, stroking his hair. “Damn its always so fluffy and soft, Lance would kill to have hair like yours.”  
“Eh? Its Galran hair..” Yorak hummed, not seeing anything special about something so common in his kind, humans had nice hair too when they looked after it. “Where is Hunk?”  
“I said he was hungry, he's probably cooking up a storm. I hope Lance doesn't try to help.. or Coran” She shivered, no one liked Corans cooking. Even Yorak refused to touch it.  
“Lance has been acting weird”  
“Can you blame him? He has self esteem issues and his family is three times bigger then anyones here. He's going to be going through a lot of emotions once he gets home. A big family means many tears and reactions to their missing members return”  
Yorak frowned softly, trying to imaging Lance with a crowd of Cubans around him, all laughing and crying in relief. His ears lowered a little, hoping that it would be a good reunion at the least.   
Perhaps he wanted to witness that?   
“do you think he would let me tag along?”  
Pidge raised a brow at the quiet question and hummed softly, eyes raising to the screen before she smiled. “I think he would be happy to have you come with him. He looks up to you.”

 

Lance scratched at his chest as he walked back towards red with a yawn, having slept in the communal dorm like a sleep over with Hunk and the Alteans. It had been a nice time and while his best friend had gone to hang with Pidge, he stayed back to listen to the Alteans talking about.. so much.   
He hummed as he entered the cockpit, stripping off the coat he wore over the undersuit for his armour and sat on the temp-bed. “Hey red~ My nasty girl, are you excited to meet my family?” He asked the robot lion.  
He felt a sizzle of kindness and joy from the lion through their bond and chuckled softly, reaching over to stroke the wall. “Same here, girl. Pidge gets to see her mum, Hunk sees his grandma, Shiro his grandpa, me with my massive family.. and keith.. ah.. he got his reunion before us just like Allura I guess?”  
He blushed as red played some recordings of Yorak saying Lances name in his head.   
“Hey don't start that shit again! Okay.. Him and shiro.. so touch and gay” He whined, waving his hands.  
He frowned when the recordings were back in his head, getting louder and overlapping. Why was she like this? Red was so persistent to torture him like this, no wonder Yorak had been so compatible with the lion.  
He hadn't realised he had screwed up his eyes and gripped at his head from the force of the words until hands shoved his shoulders.  
“LANCE!?”   
His eyes snapped open and the sounds were gone, Red retreating from his head as he stared wide eyed at Yorak. His cheeks heating up at the older mans worried face.  
“Whats wrong?” He asked, rarely seeing Lance in such a way.  
Lance blinked softly, clearing his throat before smiling. “Nothing, just Red giving me some smack. You know.. she likes to torment me”  
“No.. Lance that looked bad” Yorak said, pressing his lips together thinly. “Black told me to come here. She shouldn't be hurting you”  
“She wasn't! She really wans't.. Keith.. Yorak, she was just getting ahead of herself. I'm being serious. You should know her better then me. She's a rough player” Lance smiled crookedly, slowly standing up and patting Yoraks shoulder. “She wasn't hurting me, just playing a little rough.. I promise.”  
Yorak eyed him, narrowing his eyes as he huffed softly. “Okay.. yeah she can be a cow when she wants.”  
“Oh I'm so proud to hear you use that phrase” Lance sighed happily, fake swooning against Yoraks chest. “So buddy~ Did you just come here from Blacks orders?”  
“W-What? No” Yorak coughed, stepping away and smirking smuggly when Lance stumbled to stay up right. “No uhh.. I was just thinking, since I haven't got much to do on Earth.. Perhaps we can go see Shiros Grandpa first and then.. you know, if its okay... to..”  
“Keith? Spit it out man”  
“Can I come with you to see your family!?”

_______  
(I am trash, are we ready for season7 KIDS????  
Im so ready!!  
-Oribel


End file.
